My Shattered, Shrunken, Bullet Filled Heart
by Hugh-R
Summary: It seemed so long since the war had begun... Four years. Four years of losing everyone he cared about. In the end, only three of the 22 first years who left Beacon to stop Salem survived. Ruby Rose. Jaune Arc. Ivory Farkas. They were heroes. Legends. But nothing can refill the holes left in their hearts... WARNING: Heavily OC based. Very, VERY. Heavily OC Based!


**The Letter**

* * *

 **WARNING: I had so many RWBY OCs, it wasn't even funny. So, since I like angst and depression... (I'm starting to have trouble feeling emotions, so I read stories where a lot of characters die in an attempt to feel sad... It's not working. I'M NOT SAD ENOUGH.) I am writing a story with a bunch of my favorite OCs, specifically a remembrance from my OCs POV. Hope you like being depressed! I'll try to write some fluff at some point, but I'm not good at it at all. Also, I have not seen volume 5, so don't point out any mistakes that aren't canon. I don't like spoilers.**

* * *

 _It's been a while, hasn't it?_

 _Four whole years since it all started..._

 _I know you probably won't respond to this, but..._

 _I have to be sure. I could've been mistaken._

 _But I heavily doubt it._

 _We were first years when it started, and you stopped responding when we would've been in our third year of beacon..._

 _..._

 _...Except there was no beacon..._

 _..._

 _...Just Grimm..._

 _..._

 _...Just me..._

 _..._

 _...You remember the old team? He he..._

 _The amazing team MKEI (Moccasin)._

 _We were some of the best beacon had to offer (Among the first and second years anyway)._

 _But even the best of the best fall someday._

 _Kobi fell first... She stayed back so team DART (Dartmouth) could make it to the evacuation site._

 _The pilot realized that we wouldn't have enough time to get her in the bullhead as well and got us out just as the Grimm arrived at the landing pad. She was quickly overrun by the sheer numbers..._

 _That was only a little over a year into the war. We learned from the experience at least._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...We're not invincible..._

 _No matter how strong you are... No matter how fast you are... You have to realize that someday, you will die. What matters is that you died for a reason. Kobi died to rescue team DART._

 _..._

 _Soon, we met up with team LEF (Leaf). They had already lost Fern in the battle of beacon. They were struggling, however._

 _They barely managed to escape a Manticore Grimm, but Easton had been stung._

 _Three days later he died from the poison._

 _His siblings were heartbroken, especially Rowan. It didn't take long for the Grimm to notice the negative emotions emanating from our shelter._

 _We lost Areo and Danny from team DART in the following attack._

 _We didn't lose anyone else for another year or so._

 _We were with teams RWBY (Ruby), JNR (Junior, remainder of JNPR), and SSSN (Sun) in Vacuo. We fought harder than ever before, determined to not let Vacuo fall._

 _We failed._

 _We lost Scarlet David and Sage Ayana of SSSN, Lea and Rowan of LF (Leaf, remainder of LEFF), and Tiffany and Turk of DT (Dirt, remainder of DART)._

 _We had left beacon with 22 members of our group._

 _In just two years we had been whittled down to 12._

 _That's when things started to change._

 _We were joined by some real huntsmen._

 _Qrow Branwen, Taiyang Xaio Long, Winter Schnee, and James Ironwood. Ironwood got stripped of his rank, but decided he still needed to help. Winter came with him, looking for Weiss._

 _We changed our plans, going on the offensive for the first time._

 _We killed Mercury Black._

 _We killed Tyrian Callows._

 _We killed Emerald Sustrai._

 _We killed Arthur Watts._

 _We killed Hazel Rainhart._

 _..._

 _We killed Cinder Fall._

 _Through all of it, we lost so much._

 _We lost Sun and Neptune to Mercury._

 _We lost Weiss to Grimm._

 _We lost Qrow and Taiyang to Tyrian._

 _We lost Winter to Grimm._

 _We lost Yang and Blake to Emerald._

 _We lost James to Grimm._

 _I... We lost sis..._

 _...Ebony..._

 _To Arthur._

 _..._

 _We lost Nora and Ren to Grimm._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...We lost you to Hazel..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _In the end, Ruby and Jaune and I beat Salem._

 _We were heroes._

 _But at a price._

 _..._

 _I have a new 'team' now._

 _That being the staff at the new Beacon Academy._

 _I'm a teacher..._

 _It... Kind of hurts._

 _After all, it always was YOUR dream to be a teacher, wasn't it, Magnolia?_

 _..._

 _I miss you._

* * *

In the depths of a forest, a black haired boy slowly lays a letter on a grave.

He lays a pink magnolia on top of the letter.

"I'll always miss you"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **(Sniffle)**

 **Just kidding. This didn't make me feel a thing.**

 **That's probably not good.**

 **But it's most likely my crappy writing.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all later! I'll be posting my main story soon. So I hope to see you there!**

 **Review with some constructive critiscism! I don't need people to just say...**

 **"You Suck!"**

 **or...**

 **"You're the worst writer ever!"**

 **I already know that, what can I do better though?**

 **Thanks. _HGR out!_**


End file.
